I Can Do This
by bethsmom
Summary: This is my first NCIS Fic. Can Gibbs figure out what is going on before someone special that has just walked into his life in killed. Please Review. Will be Kibbs and TonyOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Okay this is my first NCIS fic so please let me know what ya think._

_**Disclaimer: I don't know NCIS I wish I did!**_

**T**ony was sitting at this desk bored out of his mind, and everyone knows that is NOT a good thing. He was sitting there think of what he could do when he felt the all too familiar slap on the back of his head.

"Hey Boss, I wasn't doing anything!" Tony said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, but you were thinking something up." Gibbs said as he sat down at his desk with his cup of coffee.

Kate just smiled and shook her head while McGee wasn't really paying attention.

It had been a slow week and all they were doing was lovely paperwork and driving each other nuts. The bullpen had gotten quite as everyone was doing what ever they could to pass the time when the elevator dinged.

"Can someone please tell me where I can find a Jethro Gibbs?" came a voice from the elevators.

Gibbs didn't even look up just raised his hand. "Over here"

When he felt someone standing in front of his desk he finally looked up. "Can I help you with something?"

The women standing before him was very pretty. She had long brown hair and a button nose, but the thing that grabbed his attention was her eyes. They were a piercing blue.

"Yeah, you can" she said with a little attitude to which Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "I would really love to know why at 2 am Tuesday morning, someone shot up my house."

"Well, why didn't you call the police?" Tony asked from behind the young women. The glare she gave him when she turned around was enough to make Tony take a step back. _That was the Gibbs stare! _Tony thought.

"I did. They took a report and everything. The problem is the next day I get a letter in the mail saying if I wanted to stay alive and well I need to come to DC and speak to a Jethro Gibbs. Now I asked myself why the hell I would want to do this till I told my mom about it." At this she turned around and looked at Gibbs. "You want to know what my Mother told me and you're going to love this that when I met this Gibbs person I would also be meeting my father. So my question to you Mr. Gibbs is who in the hell did you piss off?"

_A/N: Like I said this is my first NCIS Fic so please let me know what you think and if I should continue of if there are enough of the "daughter's Gibbs doesn't know about" out there. _


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you so much for all your reviews. Please remember this is my first NCIS Fic so they may seem a little OOC._

**G**ibbs just sat there for a minute then got up. "Follow me" he said as he went to the elevator.

The young lady just looked at him and didn't move. Gibbs turned around to see her still standing there just looking at him. "Today" Gibbs could see she was having an internal war with herself and finally seem to give up and met up with him at the elevators.

Once inside she turned to him. "So where are we going?"

"To see Abby and get a DNA test." Gibbs said as he got off the elevator.

The young woman was quite surprised when they walked into a lab to hear loud rock music coming from the speakers and a woman about her age dancing around the room.

"ABBS!!" Gibbs yelled as he went to turn off the music.

"Hey Boss-man, what's up?" Abby said looking from Gibbs to the young lady by the door that was starting to look bored.

Gibbs turned to the women "Do you still have the letter?"

The young women rolled her eyes and pulled a plastic evidence bag from her purse. "We already dusted for prints. The paper is stock and can be bought at any office supply store and even Wal-Mart." She said handing the bag over to Abby.

Gibbs looked surprise for a second "And you know this how?"

"Well, if you would slow down for a second, I'm a level 3 CSI out of Houston. Once I got the letter I took it down to my lab and ran all of the test that I could think of, but please be my guest"

"Abby, I also need you to run a DNA test." Gibbs said.

"Sure, where are my samples" Abby said still totally confused as to what was going on.

Gibbs walked over to her table and grabbed two swabs. After swabbing the inside of his cheek he turned to their guest. "So I'm safe to assume you know what to do with this?"

The young women grabbed the swab and swabbed the inside of her mouth then handed it to Abby. "I'm staying at the Holiday Inn on 4th street. Here is my number call me when you get the results." She said as she started to walk out. "I'll show myself out thank you."

Gibbs just stood there in shock no one had ever talked to him like that. He was more positive than ever that that was his daughter that just walked out the door, but he had to be sure.

"How long Abby?"

"For you, give me an hour" Abby said getting to work on the test.

Gibbs walked out the door to see the young lady waiting for the elevator. Gibbs walked up to her and said "the test will take about an hour let's go get some coffee and talk."

The young lady looked at Gibbs for a few minutes and remembered what her mother had told her _"Please remember sweetie don't take it out on him. He didn't even know I was pregnant when he left. I didn't find out till he was already gone. Just give him a chance baby."_

"Okay, lead the way."

**O**nce settled at a table in the back of Starbuck they both realized either knew where to begin. So she took the conversation.

"My name is Rebecca Ann Fuller, Becca for short. I was born in 1980 and I'm 28 years old. I'm unmarried and have no children. The whole time I was growing up I knew the man I called "Daddy" wasn't really my Dad."

Gibbs asked "How is that?"

Becca laughed "He was blond hair, green eyes, and 6' 4". No one in his family or my mom's has blue eyes like mine. Anyways, I graduate high school in the top 5 percent of my class in 1998 and went straight into the army. With a year of training I became one of the best snipers they had. Stayed in the army for four years and then did some college for a semester. Houston was hiring for officer and with my background I was grantee in. Was on patrol for about a year and half then became a CSI. I just became a level three six months ago."

Gibbs just looked at her. _Oh yeah, this is my kid alright_ Gibbs thought.

Becca took a deep breath "Look, I'm not looking for a Daddy, I had one. I wouldn't have even looked for you if it wasn't for this letter and the lovely little death threat. Once this is over I'm going back to Houston and if you want you will never hear from me again. Okay?"

Gibbs just nodded.

"Okay, now tell me, who in the hell did you piss off? And how in the hell did they find me when I don't think anyone, but my mother knows you could be my dad?"

"I don't know, Becca. I'm sure as hell going to find out" Gibbs said just as his phone started to ring.

"Gibbs"

"Hey Boss-man, you want me to tell you now or do you want to come back to the lab?" Abby said.

"Now Abbs"

"Well, congratulations Gibbs, it's a girl" Abby said.

"Thanks Abbs, I owe you a Caf-Pow." Gibbs said as he hung up.

"I guess we are stuck with each other huh?" Becca asked as she drank the last of her coffee.

"Looks that way" Gibbs said as he threw his cup in the trash and missed. Becca stood up and just as she bent down to pick it up a shot rang out.

_A/N: okay I'm taking a lot of liberties with this fiction b/c I know it takes longer than an hour to get DNA results and I was never in the army and don't know that much about it to know if you can become a sniper in a year or not. But please let me know what you think. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you so much everyone that has viewed this story!!_

"**S**o you really think that is Gibbs daughter?" Kate asked after Gibbs and the young lady left.

"If that Gibbs stare she gave me has anything to do with it I'd say yeah" Tony said sitting at his computer thinking of the pretty girl that had come into the office like a hurricane.

"Well, she sure had the attitude to be his daughter" Kate said also thinking of the young woman, but more in the sense that it changes everything.

"I'm sure we will find out sure enough" Tony said as his phone started to ring.

"Dinozzo" Tony said into the phone. "I'm sorry Gibbs I can't hear you. Can you say that again?"

"Okay we're on our way, is everyone okay?" Tony said grabbing his keys and the gun. With a nod to Kate she started to do the same thing. "Alright Boss, we're on our way."

**A**fter the shot had been fired all hell broke loose. People started to scream and hit the floor. Gibbs also hit the floor and pulled out his gun at the same time. After looking around his eyes landed on Becca.

"BECCA?!" Gibbs said as he crawled on the floor to his daughter's side. He could see blood and started to panick. _Please God, I just found her don't take her away yet_ Gibbs thought as he carefully turned Becca over.

"Okay, I'm officially pissed right now" Becca said as Gibbs turned her over.

Gibbs let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and also a little chuckle.

"Yeah, where are you hit?" Gibbs asked looking over her to make sure there were no other wounds.

"It is just a scratch. The bullet grazed my arm" Becca said as she held on to her arm to control the bleeding. "Well, I guess it's safe to say we are being watched huh?"

"Yeah" Gibbs said as he pulled out his phone. "Tony, I'm at the Starbuck on the corner I need you and the team here five minutes ago."

"GET YOUR ASS DOWN TO THE STARBUCKS ON THE CORNER WE HAVE SHOTS FIRED." Gibbs paused to make sure Tony heard him "BECCA HAS A GRAZE BUT SHOULD BE OKAY" with all the screaming that was going on Gibbs understood why Tony couldn't hear him, but hung up after that.

As soon as he hung up with Tony, Gibbs could here the sirens coming down the street.

"Oh look," Becca said with a roll of her eyes "the cavalry is here." Becca went to stand up, but got with a strong wave of dizziness and had to sit back down. "Okay that wasn't such a smart idea."

Gibbs looked down at Becca with a smile. "How about we let them come to us?"

"Good idea"

The EMS came and started to look over Becca. "She will need stitches and maybe a little blood. I want to take her down to the hospital to be check over" one of the EMS said after taking Becca's blood pressure.

Gibbs looked at them and with a nod of his head said he understood. Becca was not happy.

"Oh come on, just scratch it up here and I'll be fine." Becca said as she was being put on the stretcher.

"Hey Boss, we got here as soon as we could" Tony said as they walked into the Starbucks.

"Good, Kate start drawing, McGee start collecting the evidence. I don't care what anyone says this is our crime scene." Gibbs said as he started to walk off.

"Hmm Boss, what about me?" Tony said as he followed Gibbs out the door.

Gibbs looked at Tony "You are going with Becca"

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Me you crackhead, but I don't need anyone to go with me. I'll be fine" Becca said from the back of the ambulance. Tony looked to see the young lady from this morning give Gibbs his own stare back.

"Becca that shot was for you and if you think for one second that I'm going to leave you alone, then that Texas sun has gone straight to your head. No matter what Dinozzo, stay with her. When she is released from the hospital take her to my house." Gibbs said as he walked away and went to talk to one of the customers that had been inside with them.

Tony got in the back of the ambulance with Becca and turned on the Dinozzo charm. "Looks like you're stuck with me."

Becca looked at him and rolled her eyes "And here I thought my day couldn't get any worse."

**B**ack in the Starbucks, McGee was busy pulling the bullet out of the wall, while Kate went to go talk to Gibbs.

"Hey, you okay" Kate asked as she placed her hand on his arm.

"What do you think? In the last two hours, I have a woman at my desk saying she is getting death threats because of me, said girl is now my daughter, and then she is shot at!" Gibbs said getting louder as he goes.

Kate just stood there not saying anything letting him get it off his chest. Finally, when she realized he was done she looked at him. "Gibbs, I know you are not going to let anything happen to her. Just like you would with me" Kate said and then walked away.

"I need coffee." Gibbs said as he turned around and walked down the street in search of coffee.

**I**n the ambulance, Becca was about ready to hurt someone and at this point in time she didn't care who.

"Tony, if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to open a Texas size can of whoop ass on you." Becca said though gritted teeth. Tony had been going on about some plot to a movie that Becca had never heard of.

"Well, excuse me for trying to take you mind off the pain for a few minutes." Tony said as he leaned back on the bench.

"Fine, you want to talk? Tell me about my father." Becca said as the EMT went about checking over her.

"Your father? You mean Gibbs?" Tony asked startled at the fact that this was Gibbs' daughter.

Becca rolled her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. "No genius, the king of England"

Before Tony could answer they pulled up at the hospital. Becca's eyes went wide as she saw where they were. Tony noticed this, but wisely didn't comment.

After being wheeled into a room, Tony started to notice that Becca was scared. She had just been shot and stared down Gibbs with out flinching and she was scared of a hospital. He decided this would be a good time to answer her question.

"Gibbs, it well, hard to describe. He works a lot, but does have time for the boat in his basement."

"How is he going to get it out?" Becca said with a raised eyebrow.

Tony smile "Nobody knows and he won't tell, but anyways, he is stubborn and can be as mean as a snake. But nobody messes with his family"

"His married" Becca asked glad that he was talking so she wouldn't think about where she was.

"Three times, and just between us I think he has a little some thing for our dear Katie" Tony said in a whisper like it was a big secret.

"Really" Becca said _I'll have to give that some thought_

Before they could go any further in the conversation the doctor came in, looked at her arm and sent the nurse to get the sewing kit for her arm.

After getting her arm stitched up, Tony drove Becca to her hotel, where she got all her things and checked out of the hotel.

_A/N: okay this is probably a bad spot to stop, but it is almost one am here and I have to go to work in the morning. So please let me know what you think. I already know who I'm going to use as the sniper and everything. So now I just have to get it on paper. LOL_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Okay guys here is the next chapter hope you like.._

**A**fter much arguing Tony took Becca back to HQ. She was sitting at her father's desk. With everything that had happened she really didn't have time to let the fact that this Gibbs guy was her father sink in. It did now.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked as he walked into the bullpen.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting here. I figure since you weren't going to let Dinozzo leave me alone you might as well have him here." Becca said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

Gibbs sat there looking at her for a moment. Just like Becca the fact that this was his daughter hadn't struck him till that moment. She was acting just like him that is scared him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Kate.

"I figured out how they found out about Becca" Kate said from her desk. "They just looked it up on the internet. You're on her birth certificate." Kate then put it on the plasma screen and there for everyone in the world to see was Becca's birth certificate with Gibbs name on it.

"After that it wouldn't be hard to find me. Even though my number is unlisted you just have to put in my name and city and you'll get my number and address. All thanks to Becca said rubbing her arm.

Tony stood up from his desk and handed Becca two of her pain pills and a bottle of water. "Don't argue just take them"

Becca gave him a dirty look, but took the pills anyway. Gibbs couldn't do anything but smirk. Though the smirk didn't stay long and turned into a little frown when he saw the look in Tony's eye as he looked at Becca. _This is going to be fun _Gibbs thought.

Becca didn't seem to notice as she stood up. "Where are you going?' Gibbs asked as she started to walk away.

"I'm going to pee if that is alright or does Tony need to come with me?" Becca asked as she headed in the wrong direction of the restrooms.

"No, but you may want to take Kate seeing as your going the wrong way" Tony said with a smirk on his face.

Becca just stood there for a moment then turned around and asked Kate to show her where the restroom was.

"Sure this way" Kate said as Becca followed her down the hall.

Gibbs turned to Dinozzo and with a look of steel said "I know you Tony, and I know how you are with women. Just remember that IS my daughter" with that said Gibbs went down to see what if anything Abby had.

**I**n the restroom, Becca was picking at the tape that was over her wound.

"Leave it alone or you'll just make it worse" Kate said as she washed her hands.

Becca rolled her eyes, but did as Kate said. She figured this was the best time to get some info on Gibbs and Kate.

"So Kate, tell me about my father" Becca said as she leaned against the wall.

Kate took a good look at Becca and the profiler in her took over. She saw the young strong woman in front of her, but could see there was a side to her that no one got to see.

"Well, the second b in his name stands for bastard." Becca laughed. "I'm not really sure how to describe him for you." Kate said honestly. "He takes care of what is his and we have formed a little family I guess you could say and now our little family has just gotten a little bigger." Kate finished with a smile to Becca.

Kate left and Becca was alone for the first time in 48 hours. _Well, I guess I could be a little nicer. Maybe mom was right, but why am I so mad at him_ Becca thought as she walked out of the bathroom.

**D**own in the lab, Abby was telling Gibbs what she had found so far and that was pretty much nothing. The bullet was still running through the databases and Becca had been right about the paper.

"See I told you I know what I'm doing" Becca said from behind Gibbs with a wink to Abby.

Gibbs actually had a smile on this face at this. "Yeah, but we still had to make sure."

"Do you mind if I stay down here with Abby? If its okay with you that is?" Becca said looking at Abby.

"Sure I'd love the company." Abby said pushing Gibbs out the door. "As soon as I have something I'll buzz ya"

Once they were alone Abby turned to Becca "Okay spill everything I need to know about you seeing as your going to be here awhile" Abby said as she took a drink of her Caf-Pow. So Becca found herself telling Abby everything she had told Gibbs at the coffee shop.

"Wow, you really are like your father. Gibbs was a sniper in the Marines, but he don't talk about it much"

Becca was about to asked another question when one of the machines beeped.

"We have hit on the bullet" Abby said as she pulled the information for the computer. "Oh God"

With that Abby ran out the door, Becca confused looked at the screen. It read:

"Match:

Case: 1254-05

Description:

Bullet taken from Special Agent Kate Todd's vest after shooting on roof with suspected terrorist Ari Haswari"

Then the window blew out..

_Okay, I just love people getting shot at can't help it!! LOL Please review and let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: In the interest of my life I figured I better up date. (LOL Nightwing Gurl) So here is the next chapter. _

**A**bby ran up the stairs knowing the elevator would take to long. Busting through the door she ran to Gibbs.

"Whoa Abby, where is the fire?" Tony asked.

"I…got…a…hit…on…the….bullet…"Abby said trying to catch her breath.

"Well, what was the hit from"

By now Abby had her hands on her knees "Ari".

"WHAT? Where is Becca?" Gibbs said, by the time he had turned around Tony was already going down the stairs.

**B**y the time Gibbs got to the lab Tony was under the desk covering Becca with his body.

"He is still watching!" Tony said as another round of bullets came through the window.

Gibbs took a good look at them and noticed the blood.

"Who's hit? Gibbs said when he didn't get an answer fast enough he got mad. "Damn it Tony who is hit?"

"I am and Becca ripped open her stitches" Tony said not moving from his spot.

"He is on the roof of the building across the street" Becca said from behind Tony.

"And how do you know that?" Gibbs asked.

"Ex-sniper here duh" Becca said and Gibbs could hear her rolling her eyes. "I swear to God when I get out of here if I get shot at one more time some one is going to get seriously hurt!"

Tony laughed. "As long as I'm not close by go right on ahead"

Gibbs had noticed it had been awhile since Ari had shot. "Don't do it Gibbs. He could still be waiting" Becca said knowing what Gibbs was going to do. She could see him over Tony's shoulder. The look Gibbs gave her told her he was going to do it anyway. Right when he was about to step out...

"DAD DON'T" Becca yelled Gibbs froze where he was and not a second to soon for another bullet came through the now scattered window.

"Kate, McGee I want a team on the roof NOW!!" Gibbs yelled, but when he turned around they were already gone.

"Tony? TONY?" Becca started to yell at Tony trying to get his attention.

"Yeah, I'm awake" Tony said but he was very drowsy.

"I need you to stay awake for me okay?" Becca said in the softest voice Tony had ever heard.

"Are you going soft on me?" Tony asked with a little bit of humor in his voice.

"Never" Becca said "but if you die on my I'm going to kick your ass"

"Noted" Tony said.

About that time Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs"

"He's gone" Kate said and hung up.

Gibbs took a deep breath and stepped from behind the cabinet, when no shots came he ran to the couple under the desk. Turning Tony over he saw the bullet wound to his arm and the blood running down Becca's arm from the stitches.

"DUCKY!!!!" Gibbs yelled know he was on the other side of the door.

Ducky came in and went straight to Tony. "You sure know how to get yourself in trouble don't you my boy."

"Sorry Ducky hadn't seen you in a while." Tony said.

Kate came running into the lab. "McGee is collecting what evidence there is up on the roof and an ambulance is on the way."

"Well, find out where the hell they are and tell them to hurry up" Gibbs said to find Kate already on the phone.

"Come on Tony, I haven't gotten the chance to kick your butt yet" Becca said holding Tony's head in her lap.

"Can't leave without having that now can I" Tony said just as he passed out.

"TONY!! TONY!!" Becca yelled trying to get Tony too responded.

By now the EMT's had showed up and were looking over Tony.

"Ma'am I need to have a look at your arm" the EMT said.

"No, I'm fine." Becca said. Something in her eyes told Kate she was not up to going to the hospital.

"It's okay, we will have Ducky take a look" Kate said as she led Becca over to Ducky.

"Well, let me take a look my dear" Ducky said. "So you must be the young lady I have been hearing so much about."

"I'm sorry to say I haven't heard of you yet." Becca said instantly liking the older man.

"Well, my dear, that is the story of my life I'm afraid" Ducky said fixing her ripped stitches. "There you go. Just try not to move it too much."

"She okay Ducky" Gibbs asked as he walked up to them.

"She is right here and yes I'm fine, but I would like to go see Tony if that is alright with you" Becca said starting to feel the strain from the day.

Gibbs took a good look at Becca, her face was pale and she looked down right tired.

"Before you say no, you put Tony on my protection detail and how much safer can I be than in a hospital room with no windows and guards outside the room." Becca said.

"She has a point Jethro" Ducky said.

"Fine, but you stay in the room and don't leave. You want something call one of the guards and have them go get. We clear?" Gibbs asked to tire to fight.

"Crystal" Becca said giving him a salute to go with it.

"Come on and get in the car" Gibbs said.

_I'm sorry to say I maybe able to update tomorrow, but I'm getting a root canal done and then this weekend me and the family are going to the beach so if you don't hear from me tomorrow look for me on Sunday! But still review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I am so sorry it has taken so long to update. The root canal didn't go so good, but the beach was great._

**B**ecca sat in the passenger seat while Gibbs drove her to the hospital.

"Who is Ari?" Becca finally asked.

Becca noticed that when she asked this question Gibbs held on to the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white.

As for Gibbs, he knew the question was coming, but didn't really want to talk about which annoyed Becca to no end.

"Fine, I'll just ask Kate since it was her name on the case file" Becca said turning to look out the window.

"You will do no such thing, Becca. Fine you want to know I'll tell you. Ari has made it his life's goal to see me suffer then kill me. He first tried it with Kate, by kidnapping her. Then he almost took her out a couple weeks ago on the roof of a building." Gibbs said getting angrier as he went. "And now he has somehow found out about you and since he couldn't get me through Kate he is going to use my own daughter, which I didn't even know anything about, to get to me. And you know what, its working! I don't know if I can do this!"

By the time Gibbs was done, he didn't look like the same man she had gotten in the car with.

"I can see how him going after Kate would upset you. I can see you have deep feelings for her. And don't look at me like that" Becca said when Gibbs started to try to give her the stare. "But I don't understand how getting at me would do anything. You don't even know me"

Gibbs took a good look at Becca and some things started to make sense. "He never made you feel like one of his own did he? Always made you feel second best didn't he?" Gibbs asked not looking at her, but keeping his eyes on the road.

Becca didn't even look at him. "You could say that. Mom says he came into her life when she hadn't started to show yet. At first, she tried to tell him that I was his. You could imagine how that went. She finally told him the truth when I was about a year old. They say some baby's eyes change color by the end of the first year. When mine didn't he knew. They had a big fight about it and he left for a couple days. When he came back it was like nothing happened and they went on to be this loving family. But as I got older I could tell he didn't treat me the same way he did my younger siblings. It hurt when I was younger, but by the time I got in junior high school, I figured he wasn't my father and didn't care what he thought anymore." Becca said as they pulled into the hospital. "I'm going to go stay with Tony"

Gibbs couldn't say anything as Becca got out of the car and ran into the ER.

**T**ony figured he was dreaming. When he woke up from the minor surgery they did on his arm Becca sat in the chair next to his bed asleep. He wasn't a trained observer for nothing, and could tell she had been crying. Watching her he remembered Gibbs words to him. _"She is my daughter."_ What Tony couldn't figure out was why that didn't scare him. Seeing her start to stir Tony had on his charm smile when she opened her eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty" Tony said from his hospital bed.

"Well, I see the lost of blood didn't go to your head" Becca said as she stood up and walked over. "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, but you gotta love the drugs in this place"

"Yeah, their great" Becca said with a lot of sarcasm in her voice.

"When they letting me outta here?" Tony asked already wanting to go after Ari.

"They said in a couple days. They want to watch over you and make sure there is no major damage to your arms and seeing as you passed out..." Becca said leaving the sentence unfinished.

An uncomfortable silence settled between the two each not knowing what to say. Luckily for them that is when Abby came into the door.

"Oh, thank God you are okay" Abby said as she gave Tony a hug. "You should see the lab, it is going to take forever to get that cleaned up" Abby went on and on about the lab and all the repairs. Becca slipped out of the room.

Becca was just walking the halls, but very alert. Something didn't feel right and so she decided to head back to Tony's room.

"I see they let you out" came a voice from behind her.

Becca rolled her eyes. "Is that all you have to say. You have shot at me twice and you can only come up with that stupid line. Give me a break" she said as she turned to face Ari.

"What can I say? I am man of few words."

"Where I come from that also means you're a man of few brain cells too. So what do you want besides getting on my nerves?" Becca asked. She knew she was talking to a man that could kill her if he wanted, but she knew his game.

"Tell him I still owe him a dead body." Ari said looking at this girl that showed no fear.

"Well, I'll take your dead body to him if you want" Becca said with the sweetest smile she had.

Ari just laughed and slipped out the side door. _Why do all the bad guys have to act so cheesy?_ Becca thought as she made her way to Tony's room. Once inside she knew she was in some big trouble when she saw Gibbs and Tony's face.

"Let me guess, I'm in deep shit because I left without a guard so you can save the yelling. And I have to ask is Ari always so corny?" Becca asked waiting for the blow that came no more than five seconds after she said Ari's name.

"WHAT?" came from Tony.

"He was here" whispered Kate.

The worst reaction was from Gibbs who didn't say anything. She went ahead and told them about her conversation with Ari and then Becca sat down. She was tired, angry, hungry, and by this time just wanted to go home.

Tony just stared at her. He could tell that this was one of the longest days of her life. He looked at Gibbs and they had a conversation with just their eyes.

"Okay, I'm going to go get some coffee. The rest of you go back to HQ. I don't want anyone alone right now. Becca, I want to see you out in the hall." Gibbs said turning around and being followed by everyone else.

Out in the hall Becca leaned up against the wall. "Please Gibbs, if you are going to yell can it please wait till tomorrow?"

Gibbs pulled a 9 mil out of his pants and handed it to Becca. "Since you won't listen to reason you might as well be able to protect yourself. That is Tony's gun and seeing as how you're an ex-sniper I can assume you know how to use it?"

Becca took to the gun like an old lover. "Thanks" she said as she put the gun in her pants and walked back into the room.

**T**ony had been thinking while they were out in the hall. He figured the best way to get Becca to open up to him was to give a little of himself. Tony had had a second bed brought in for Becca which he had had them push as close to his as they could. Becca came back into the room to see the bed and with a grateful smile climbed into it.

Tony watched her for a minute the out of nowhere began to speak. "I was about ten years old when my father did it the first time. I don't even remember what I had done, but the next thing I knew I was being taken to the ER for a broken arm. I told them I fell off my bike and that was that. It didn't happen again for a few more years, but I was five minutes late to dinner and my father went off. The only difference this time was I fought back. I got the beating of my life, but he never raised a hand to me again."

Becca laid there in silence for a few moments taking in what Tony had said to her before she started her own story. "I was in junior high and had figured out that the man I called Daddy for all my life wasn't my Dad. I really didn't care what he thought anymore and made it known. He knew where he could hit and where he couldn't. I had bruises, but that was about it. That went on for a while till he broke my arm. My mother begged me not to say anything and that it would never happen again. I took her word for it and said I had gotten into a fight and didn't want to press charges and as you said that was that. They stopped for a while, but then when I got into high school we had a huge fight over me going to the army. Like you I fought back and ended up in the hospital for a week. I was in a coma for the first day, but I'm told that when the doctor's asked what happen they came up with some bull crap and they bought it then I was told that as soon as I graduated I was out of the house. I graduated and left. He died a couple years ago."

Unknown to them Gibbs had heard every word.

_Okay I'm not really happy with this chapter. Tell me what you think. PLEASE!!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Like I said I wasn't really too happy with last chapter so I'm going to try and make it up to you. _

**Becca** woke up to strong arms around her. She looked around and realized yesterday had not been a nightmare like she had hoped. Getting out from under Tony's arm proved to be harder than she thought, but she finally did it. Stretching she made her way to the door and opened it to notice Gibbs sitting in the chair.

"Gibbs?" Becca asked putting her hand on his shoulder.

"You know if I was asleep you could possible be dead right now?" Gibbs asked with a smile on his face.

Becca rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

"Want to go get some coffee?" Gibbs asked

"Remember what happen the last time we went and got coffee?" Becca asked with a raised eye brow and smirk on her face.

"Well, we are bound to get it right at some point. Let's go" Gibbs said as he lead her to the hospital cafeteria. After getting their coffee they went and sat at a booth.

"Where you ever going to tell me?" Gibbs asked going straight to the point.

Becca looked at him funny for a minute before it clicked. "You heard?"

"Yeah"

"Well, hadn't really thought about it. It was a long time ago and his dead now. Mom of course still tries to make up for what he did, but it doesn't matter. I have moved on with my life. No more to say" Becca said as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't know if it will mean much, but I'm proud of you." Gibbs said watching her reaction.

Becca didn't show any outward reaction, but for some reason it made her heart swell with pride.

"Thanks," and after a pause "Dad".

Gibbs smiled

**On** the way back to Tony's room Gibbs cell ran.

"Gibbs"

"Gibbs we got a lead on Ari" Kate's voice said over the phone.

"Really?" Gibbs asked kind of surprised.

"Yeah, I'm coming over to talk to you about it."

"Okay see ya soon." Gibbs said as he hung up.

"Kate" Becca asked with her hand on the knob.

"Yeah, why do you ask" Gibbs said.

"Oh for God's sake, just tell her how you feel already. I've only been here a day and it's driving me crazy" Becca said opening the door.

"What's driving you crazy?" Tony said from the bed.

"Say anything and you will regret it" Gibbs said in a threatening voice that didn't seem to phase Becca.

But knowing her limits she just shook her head.

"Oh, great, now ya'll are going to have the father/daughter thing going on! This is just great!" Tony said

Before anyone could get a word in Kate walked in. "Okay what did I miss?"

"Nothing, Gibbs and Becca are having some kind of father/daughter thing." Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

"What you got Todd?" Gibbs said going back to business. Kate pulled out a map of the warehouse district of DC.

"We have reason to believe that he is in this area, but with the easy as we got the information it could very well be a trap." Kate said sitting on the bed that Becca had slept in.

"So, what do we do?" Tony asked.

"I have an idea" Becca said. After calling McGee and getting him over Becca went over her idea. Everyone was on board except Tony and Gibbs.

"NO!" Gibbs said.

"Sorry Becca, but I have to agree with Gibbs on this one" Tony said.

"I don't remember asking you Tony" Becca said walking over to Gibbs. "It will work trust me"

In a low voice Gibbs said "I just found you, don't think for one second I'm going to do something to put you in harms way"

In an even lower voice Becca said "You think you could stop me from doing it anyway"

They were locking in a power of wills and neither was willing to move an inch. Kate saw that it was about to hit the breaking point.

"Look, why don't we just take a break for the rest of the day? Take her back to your house Gibbs, you can fight it out there" Kate said.

"Let's go, and this conversation is not over" Gibbs said as he walked out the door.

The last think they heard was Becca saying "Yeah, not by a long shot"

_Okay, I know this is short, but the next chapter will be short as well leading up to the big show down. Please review and let me know if I've gone OOC! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Okay I am back and yes I am still alive. I kind of got writers block for all three of my stories._

**The** ride back to Gibbs' house was one full of tense silence. Gibbs couldn't get past the fact that Becca would even think of something like that and Becca couldn't get past the fact that Gibbs was being so hard headed.

After pulling into the driveway, Becca got out of the car and after Gibbs had unlocked the door went straight up to what was now her room and took a shower.

Gibbs was downstairs making some dinner when Becca came back downstairs clean and ready for war.

"Eat first, and then we'll talk." Gibbs said as he put a plate of grilled chicken, mash potatoes, and corn in front of her.

Becca, not trusting herself to speak started to eat. They ate in complete silence when Becca's phone ran.

"Hey Mom" Becca said and took the phone into the living room.

"Hey Honey, how is everything going?" Karen, Becca's mom asked.

"Oh, just great, I've been shot at twice, and went to the hospital once and that was only in a 24-hour period. How is everything in Houston?"

"What in God's name is going on up there?" Karen asked after a silence to let everything Becca said sink in. "Well, if your father was alive he would come up there."

"Mom, my father is alive and in the next room. And please, you know if that man was still alive he would be sorry the bullets missed me." Becca said sitting down on the couch in Gibbs' living room.

"Don't say that, he was a good man. The man you are saying wasn't even round." Karen said getting defensive.

"Yeah, mom, a great man that put me in a coma and the only reason Gibbs wasn't round was because YOU didn't tell him. I think the reason you didn't tell him was because you knew he would take me out of that house. Then Greg's punches would have been for you" Becca sighed "Look if this is all you want to talk about I have to go." Becca hung up.

Becca had been sitting there for a few minutes when Gibbs came in and sat next to her. He watched her and could tell she was holding back the tears. He had heard her part of the conversation and couldn't believe Karen. Not being able to take it anymore Gibbs turned, looked at Becca, and opened his arms.

That was all Becca needed as she fell into Gibbs arms and cried.

**Gibbs **noticed after a few minutes that Becca had fallen asleep. He knew their talk was going to have to wait, which was fine by him. After picking her up and putting her in the bedroom upstairs Gibbs went down, made a cup of coffee and went down to the basement.

He had been working on this boat for a couple hours when the door to the basement opened. Thinking it was Becca he continued to work. Until the sent of vanilla hit his noses.

"What can I do for you Todd?" Gibbs said not stopping what he was doing.

"Just wanted to stop by and see how you guys were doing. Also to see if we need to do a report on who to charge with murder." Kate said as she picked up a piece of sandpaper and started to work.

Gibbs stopped what he was doing and looked at her. Kate didn't stop though she knew he was watching her.

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing Kate" Gibbs said with a sigh as he sat on the couch in the basement.

"What do you mean Gibbs?" Kate said

"I mean, I have a daughter, after the one I lost. I'm not sure what to do. I want to keep her safe, only to find I failed her when I didn't even know about her. She is in danger now because of me and she didn't even know me."

Kate just stood there listening, knowing she wasn't the only one doing so.

"I love her. I've only known her for 24 hours, but if anything were to happen to her I don't know what I would do. She had one of the worst childhoods and I couldn't do anything to stop it" Gibbs said getting angrier as he went.

"And the person that did that to her I can't go and give a piece of my mind because the bastards dead."

Seeing that he was near the breaking point Kate walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. At first he was stiff in her arms, but Kate held on. Finally, after a few minutes, he began to relax.

"Jethro, you are doing the best you can, and I think Becca knows this. You have to remember she is a twenty-seven year old woman that is just like you. She doesn't need to be raised, she has already had that. True it may not have been the best, but she is stronger for it. You have a daughter that you have every right to be proud of. If she will allow us we could be her family. I already love her because she is so much like you." Kate said not realizing what she said till it was too late.

**Up** on the stairs, Becca, crying silent tears knew this was the time to make a quiet exit. She had a lot on her mind and didn't know who to call.

She walked back up to her room and pulled out her phone then dialed the first number she could think of.

"DiNozzo"

"Hey, how you feeling" Becca asked trying to keep her voice steadying.

"What's wrong?" Tony said concern all in his voice.

Becca broke for the second time that day. She told Tony everything from the silent ride home, to the conversation with her mother, even the conversation she over heard between Kate and Gibbs.

"Wow, you have had one emotional day huh?" Tony asked.

"Way to state to obvious" Becca said with a little laugh.

"Look sweetie, I'm not going to lie to you. You are going through a lot, and to top off all this you Ari after you. Just know that Gibbs does love you and you are growing on the rest of us. Me it's taking a little longer" Tony said full of confidence.

"Right" Becca said with a smile and a roll of her eyes. Becca yawned.

"Look why don't you go to sleep and if you wake up and just need to talk you call me back or go to Gibbs okay?" Tony asked a little bit of pleading in his voice.

"Okay I promise. Thanks Tony" Becca said as she hung up.

"No problem" Tony said to a dial tone.

_Okay, I hope this makes up for the 20 days without an update. Please let me know I have lost ya'll out there! REVIEW PELASE!! _


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm sorry I've been kinda out of pocket, but here is my next chapter. Hopefully I won't wait another month to update again LOL_

**B**ecca woke up nice and early the next day to the smell of breakfast and coffee. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Gibbs standing over the stove and Kate at the table in the same clothes she was in when she came over last night.

Becca had to smile. "So did WE have a good night last night?" Becca asked while she wagged her eyebrows.

Gibbs didn't turn around, but he did have a big smile on his face. Kate on the other had was as red as a beet.

"Actually, you know what, I don't want to know. So pops, what's for breakfast?" Becca said as she sat at the table with Kate.

Kate was too embarrassed to say anything Gibbs on the other hand went on like it was the normal to have Kate and Becca in his kitchen.

"Bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast but if you don't want any of that there is some kind of cercal in the cabinet." Gibbs said as he put the plates of each on the table. "There is also some OJ in the fridge I think."

Becca got up and searched the fridge till she found what she was looking for. Asking Kate if she wanted some, which Kate accepted, Becca got two glasses down and gave one to Kate.

"So, are we going to have our talk? Which I guess is to say you do some yelling then I do some yelling, Kate tries to play middle man, and then we both walk off mad?" Becca asked taking a bite of her eggs.

Kate laughed at this, but said nothing.

Gibbs was glad he had his mouth full of food, for it gave him a moment to get his thoughts together.

Becca just sat there waiting for the yelling to begin. She was not backing down on this, no way.

Gibbs looked at Becca "Okay, we'll do it, but we will do it my way"

Becca was getting red. "Which means I'll be as far away for the action as I can be right?"

"No, we will do it the way you want to, but you will follow my orders. It will just like you were in the army again, but you will listen to me. Am I clear?" Gibbs said.

Becca was shocked. He agreed to her plan and was letting her in on it. "You got it, Dad"

After they were done, they headed to the car. Kate went ahead and goes in hers and told them she would meet them at the office.

Becca and Gibbs were on their way to go get Tony out of the hospital.

"So, what's going on with you and Tony?" Gibbs asked in the most conversational voice he could muster.

Becca laughed. "What's going on with you and Tony?" Becca said in her best Gibbs voice. "Seriously I don't know. I like him I know that. I've been able to tell him things, but not feel like I'm a burden. Does that make sense?"

Gibbs thought back to the basement with Kate. "Yeah, perfect sense. He better not hurt you" he said in his meanest voice.

"I don't think you have to worry about that. Maybe the other way around" Becca said with a laugh.

After picking Tony up at the hospital they made their way to the office. McGee, Abby, Ducky, and Kate were already there waiting for their fearless leader.

"Hey, boss-man, what's up?" Abby asked after taking a sip of her Caf-Pow.

"We are going after Ari and Becca here as the perfect idea." Gibbs said opening the door for Becca to take over and explain her idea.

_I know I'm sorry it is so short, but the next chapter is the show down. I'm still working a few things in my head for that so look for it! As always don't forget to REVIEW!! LOL_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I am soooooo sorry!!! Life has been so crazy! Usually I write at work, but they have given me new things to do. Anyways, here is the show down ya'll been waiting five months for. Hope it is worth the wait..._

**A**fter Becca had gone over her plan and any adjustments were made they made their way to get ready. Gibbs walked up to Becca and pulled her aside.

"Remember, you follow my orders, whatever I say you do it and don't question." Gibbs said with as much authority as he could.

Becca looked up at her Dad. "You got it, Dude" Becca said with a smile and two thumbs up.

Gibbs just shook his head and in a voice more like a father "Please watch your back"

Becca looked at her Father, a man she never knew but loved more than anything. She finally understood why she had been so mad at him before. He hadn't saved her. Even knowing he knew nothing about her and couldn't do anything she had been mad. "I've you're your six Daddy"

Gibbs looked down at his daughter and smiled. "Alright guys lets get this bastard."

**G**ibbs and the crew, minus Becca and Tony, walked down the length of warehouses till they got to the one they were looking for.

Gibbs looked over at Kate and saw that she was breathing really hard.

"Kate, look at me" Gibbs whispered. "We are going to be alright, Ok?"

Kate just nodded; she could not get the sense of deja-vu out of her head. Flashes of the last time she was in this same situation kept popping in her head and she wasn't sure she was going to be able to keep her mind on the job at hand.

Gibbs was still watching Kate closely. Kate turned and looked at Gibbs. The intense stare was enough to pull her out of her funk and get her mind back on the job.

"Boss, we have been spotted." McGee said over the earpieces "I have spotted at least two cameras that we've passed."

"Good, he knows we are here" Gibbs said back. Gibbs looked at Kate and she gave him a nod. They went different directions and started up different stairs on the side of the building up to the roof.

"Gibbs, you have company, there are at least four guys on the roof." Tony said from his vantage point on one of the taller buildings.

"Got it, anyone sees Ari" Gibbs said back.

"Yes, I've got him"

"Remember the plan" Gibbs said

"Well, Duh?" said the voice and you could hear the roll of the eyes. "It was my plan after all."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and took a deep breath and turned the corner to check out the roof. No one made a sound and no one moved. The four guys on the roof turned and started to shoot at Gibbs. Before they knew it McGee, Kate, and a loner agent form another team had taken them out.

"SO MUCH FOR A SHOW ARI" Gibbs screamed. Looking around that was when he saw it. The sun had hit a scoop.

"YOU SPOIL ALL MY FUN GIBBS" Ari shouted back.

"WELL YOU KNOW ME"

"WHERE IS THAT PRETTY LITTLE DAUGHTER OF YOURS?" Ari asked.

"RIGHT HERE YOU ASS HOLE"

The next thing anyone knew a shot rang out.

"**E**veryone alright?" Gibbs asked into the microphone.

"Yeah, we're good" Tony said.

"Man, what a rush!! I forgot how that felt! Hey Dad can I shot him again for the hell of it? I mean he did shot at me twice." Becca's voice came over the ear piece.

"If there was any doubt she was your daughter Gibbs it out the window with that statement." Kate said as she came out from behind a box on the roof.

"McGee, go see if she does need to shot him again." Gibbs said with a smile on his face.

"I think it is safe to say that she doesn't need to from here Boss" Tony said looking through some binoculars.

"Still, want to make sure it's him, after the stunt he pulled in autopsy." Gibbs said.

"On it Boss" McGee said as he ran down the stairs.

"Can I come out of hiding now?" Becca said.

"Sure, you too Tony and meet us at the cars." Gibbs said as he looked over at a building only 100 feet away.

A few minutes later McGee came over the ear piece. "Boss, he's dead."

_A/N: I hope that was worth the wait. I want to take this minute to explain Becca. I wanted to use her for a little humor and they way she talks is how I would think Gibbs daughter would with the background she has. _


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: Here is another chapter…_

**T**he next day everyone was over at Gibbs' house to say goodbye to Becca. Everyone knew that once Ari was taken care of and she was safe she had to go back to Houston.

No one was smiling and no one joked as Tony and Gibbs put Becca's bags in the back of Gibbs' car.

"You better stay in touch now that you are family" Abby said as she gave Becca a hug.

"I will and will you please watch over Tony for me?" Becca asked as she pulled away.

"You bet"

Next Kate walked up to her.

"You be careful" Kate said as she too gave Becca a hug.

"That takes all the fun out of it" Becca said with a laugh, but then grew serious. "Kate, please watch after my Dad and for the love of God please tell him how you feel, because trust me he feels the same."

Kate just nodded.

Becca then turned to McGee. "You do the same with Abby alright?"

McGee turned ten shades of red and nodded.

Becca turned to go to the car, but stopped in front of Tony. He was looking down and looked as if someone had just killed his best friend.

"Tony?" Becca started to say.

"Be careful and stay in touch." Tony said then walked away.

Becca sighed and got in the car with Gibbs. She took one last look at the people that in less than a week made her feel more a part of a family than her own did.

With one last wave, Gibbs started the car and headed to the airport.

**O**nce at the airport, Gibbs helped Becca with her bags and even went with her to wait for her plane.

They really hadn't said a word till they sat down in the terminal.

"So how is you are able to sit with me?" Becca asked wanting to end the silence.

Gibbs just smirked. He turned and looked at his only living daughter. "Becca, you once had a little sister." Becca took in a sharp deep breath. "She was killed when she was seven years old. Since then I have never thought about a family or having more children. I know I'm old, and you are already grown, but I would love to still be a part of you life."

Becca now had tears running down her face. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Daddy"

With one last big hug, Becca boarded her plane to Houston, Texas.

**I**t had been one week since Becca had come into their lives and left just as quick as she came. It was a tie between Tony and Gibbs as to who was doing the worse.

Tony wasn't his happy go lucky self and Gibbs had really taken that second b for bastard to heart.

Kate was stuck in the middle and at her wits end. She still hadn't kept up to the promise she made Becca about Gibbs. She also knew he hadn't forgotten about the little slip she made in the basement.

"THAT IS IT!!!" Kate screamed after Gibbs had bitten McGee's head off for something really stupid. "Gibbs conference room NOW!!!"

Everyone looked in shock and Kate marched right over to the elevators. "You coming?" Kate asked.

Gibbs just stood there finally after a moment he walked into the elevator. After a moment Kate hit the emergency stop button. Once steady on her feet she walked right up to Gibbs and kissed him for she was worth. Gibbs after a moment of shock kissed back.

Once they pulled away Kate looked at Gibbs "Gibbs, please, I know you miss her. Hell we all do, but she didn't leave your life. She is just in Houston."

Gibbs sighed. "I know."

"Good, now stop being such a bastard." Kate said with a smile and the elevator started to move again. When it opened on the first floor there was a surprise waiting for them.

**B**ack in Abby's lab the scene was close. Abby was looking at some samples going crazy with all the work she was doing and Tony was just sitting there staring at his phone.

"You do know that even if you stare at it. It won't ring." Abby said as she sat to wait for the test results. "When was the last time you talked to her?"

"The day she left." Tony said.

"WHAT?" Abby said and then she got mad. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I just can't do it Abbs" Tony said.

"Well," before Abby could finish Tony's phone rang.

"Yeah, boss." Tony said. "Alright, we're coming" Tony looked at Abby "Boss wants us upstairs something about them hiring you some help."

"Thank God, I've been asking for help for six months." Abby said as she ran to the door to meet her new help. "Come on slow poke."

**O**nce up in the bullpen, everyone was standing around.

"So where is my help?" Abby asked.

"They had to go talk to the director. They will be able to go to the scenes with us to help collect evidence and help Abby." Gibbs said.

"Oh, here they come." Abby said.

"Hey guys, ya miss me!!" said Becca as she came down the stairs.

"BECCA!!!" Abby yelled as she ran over and gave her a big hug. She looked around and saw Gibbs just standing there. "Well, aren't you going to hug your daughter?"

"Trust me, he did, I ran into them when the elevator finally came down. The look on this face was priceless." Becca said pulling out her cell phone.

"Oh no you don't" Gibbs said as he reached for the phone.

"You got a picture of it" McGee asked a little surprised.

"Yeah," Becca said as she put her phone away before Gibbs could get it. "I was about to call Abby to let her in on it when the doors open and there he was."

Becca looked around and finally saw Tony. She walked up to him. "I tried calling you."

"I know it's been really busy." Tony lied.

"Oh" was all she could say.

Gibbs watched all of this from across the room and knew he was going to have to kick Tony's ass back in line.

"Well, I say it is wonderful to have you back my dear" Ducky said from his spot at Gibbs chair.

"Thanks, Ducky. You been taking care of yourself" Becca asked. She and Ducky had gotten really close in the week she was gone. Becca knew Abby and Kate were sugar coating what was going on so she called Ducky, and she was very glad she did.

Ducky told her about Tony and Gibbs' all niters and how Gibbs was meaner than ever. Also how Tony wasn't well Tony.

"So someone has to tell me how this happened." Abby said.

"Well, first you may want to thank Ducky; he was the one that told me about the position here. The rest was just a couple name drops and I got myself a new job." Becca said. Looking at Gibbs when she said name drop.

Gibbs smirked.

"Well, I say we go celebrate!" Kate said. "It's close enough for us to leave a little early, right Gibbs?"

"Sure, why not?" Gibbs said.

Abby took Becca by the hand and lead her to the elevators talking the whole time. Ducky, Kate and McGee followed behind with Ducky starting to tell one of his stories. Kate looked back and saw neither Tony nor Gibbs had move. Knowing what was going to happen she told them that Gibbs had to sign a report Tony and they would meet them at the restaurant.

**B**ack in the bullpen you could cut the tension with a knife. Tony wouldn't look at Gibbs and Gibbs wasn't taking his eyes off Tony.

"You coming" Gibbs asked not moving a muscle.

"No, got too much to do." Tony said.

"Really, because I haven't given you anything" Gibbs said.

Tony sighed and looked at Gibbs "What do you want me to say?"

"Well for starters you can tell me why you are giving my daughter the cold shoulder." Gibbs said standing and walking over to Tony.

Tony still wouldn't look at Gibbs.

"If you won't tell me at least tell her. You know every time she called the second question out of her mouth was to ask how you were and if you were alright. And don't think for one second she came back up here for me." Gibbs said as he walked to the elevator.

Once Tony was alone he took a deep breath and fell into his set.

_A/N: alright guys here let me know what ya think!!_


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: since I seemed to have lost a lot of reader, (which is my own fault) I will make this the last chapter._

**A**t the restaurant, everyone was talking and laughing, like the past week of hell hadn't happen.

"So where are you going to stay" McGee asked making conversation with Becca. When she had been down for that week he really hadn't had much time to get to know the younger Gibbs.

"With dear old dad, till I can find my own place" Becca said with a smile to Gibbs.

Suddenly a phone rang; everyone looked at their phone to find it was Becca's.

"Gibbs"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Becca.

"Sure not a problem, I'll come by tomorrow morning to sign the rest of the paper work." After Becca hung up the phone, she noticed everyone staring at her. "What?"

"You answered the phone Gibbs" Gibbs said.

"Well, that is my last name." Becca looked at Gibbs and saw something in his eyes and knew she had to explain. "When I got back to Houston, I did some thinking. The last name Fuller had too many bad memories and should never have been my last name. So I had Abby fax over the test results not telling her what they were for. Then went to a locate courthouse and had my last name changed. I hope that is okay?"

Gibbs got the biggest smile on this face. "That is more than okay."

"Is there room for one more?"

Everyone looked up to see Tony standing there.

"Of course, we will always make room for you Tony" Abby said as she moved over a seat. Which met he would have to sit next to Becca.

Becca just smiled and went on about her conversation with her dad. Tony just watched her. The way she smiled and laughed, but he noticed that neither made it to her eyes. That was when he realized he was the cause and he was being an ass. She had opened up to him and he was pushing her away.

With that thought in mind, he leaned over "May I have a dance?"

Becca turned and looked at him with a little hope in her eyes. "Yes, you may, as long as you don't step on my feet."

Tony gave the first smile he had smiled in a week. "I give no promises."

Becca let Tony show her to the dance floor where the band was playing a beautiful instrumental. Once on the dance floor Tony began to explain himself.

"I was scared."

Becca looked into his eyes "Of what?"

"You, to be honest, you had only been here less than a week and I was falling hard. I knew that you would have to leave, but didn't want to really think about it. When you left, I just couldn't take it. I know this is weird and sounds crazy, but I think I'm falling in love with you Rebecca."

After a few moment, Becca looked at Tony "Don't feel bad, the feeling is mutual, but you ever do anything like that again, and I will open that Texas size can of whoop ass I threaded you with the first time." Becca said with a smirk.

**B**ack at the table, Gibbs was watching Kate as she talked to Abby. Thinking that Tony had a good idea for once he walked over to Kate and just held out his hand. Kate took it and they went to the dance floor.

"You know, I think I could get use to this" Gibbs said as he held Kate close and they danced.

"What your daughter dating Dinozzo?" Kate asked with a smile.

"That I'm not sure about, but this, you in my arms, my daughter where I can keep an eye on her." Gibbs paused and looked at the table where Ducky and Abby were laughing at something McGee had said. Kate followed his eyes then looked to where Tony and Becca where dancing having their own private conversation. "I guess I got myself a family"

"That you do Daddy" Becca said as she walked up to Gibbs and gave him a hug "that you do."

_A/N: okay folks that's all she wrote. Let me know what ya think. I know I was a bad writer making ya'll wait for so long. Please let me know if ya'll think it was worth the wait. _


End file.
